Forum:Maps
Clean Maps All maps for field/town maps cleaned (without any text). The file size is huge because they are in .PNG format (to get the best quality), so it goes from 350 to 600kb (except for the ones requiring less colors, like the Summoning Pool and Beginner's Village). I did not modify them directly (i.e. cloning the texture to get rid of the circle and the transparency scroll), unless the background was just a solid color. Game resolution was set to 800x600. These have the potential to be used for our area pages and perhaps the NPC and quest ones, as it is easier to locate if you have the map (instead of coordinates). Currently, Eversun South is the "test" page for a possible layout for our area pages. The map has a grid, and I used the divs to position the collection areas (it will be really clutter for Placid Plain though if we use that method). I am thinking of creating a .PSD that will be uploaded for everyone to use to keep the same layout/format (need to choose fonts, and such). We'll see how it goes. --D-day 15:59, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Collection areas Eversun South (mock up) It's a mock up, so I made it a little fast without much thinking. The icons will be better organized on the map. Several versions are listed. As for the table on the right to list the materials... I'm not too sure how to do it, so I just did this. It's longer to type in HTML than the wiki markup, so I got lazy. I think it can be useful if you just want to tell a player ingame the exact location of (for example) where you can get Maple Lumber. It's supposed to be sortable too, with the highlighted rows. The map itself will use the ImageMap extension (clicking on an area will link to a page). The color chosen for each type of harvest will be distinct and mostly bright. For example, materials from Meditations will be marked in red for all the maps, while Forestry will be blue. The colors on the Eversun South map are not final; I'll list them later when I've tested them on all maps (future maps included). We can place all maps in one article page (I have no problem with this), but to do so, the map will have its own subpage (to reduce the number of copy/pasting the ImageMap coding). It will then be transcluded on both pages. I previously used divs to make the maps so that anyone can edit. I wanted to use .png files with transparency; however, IE6 does not support it (which I believe there are still a lot of people who use it), and using .gif make it really ugly. --D-day 23:24, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Colors An update for the colors. * Meditation: Red * Forestry: Green * Fishing: Blue * Farming: Orange * Mining: Purple * Herding: Pink To see how it looks like on different maps, go here. The green might be a bit light for certain maps, but I think it should be fine with the white border (same size as the Eversun South mock up map). --D-day 20:12, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :The green definitely looks good with the white border. *thumbs up* ♦[[User:SSF|''SSF]] 17:39, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Almost final version It took a while (because I'm slow like that), but here's what it should look like: (image removed) Some changes have been made to make the icons stand out when resized, and more easily seen. I decided to go with MingLiu since it's the default font (and I don't have to remove ClearFont if I'm using Tahoma). Map is pulled from the GameTribe version (thus the Bigbeam name). I'll eventually be able to get Mount Babel, but I need someone to help me get the coords for them to make it easier for me (even if everyone will use the Fairies instead of harvesting the materials themselves; I'd like to get the map done). And yes, it will be clickable. I'm still thinking of keeping the table as I made it here. A .psd of the icons as well as each map will be made available, as well as a small tutorial that I might write. I use Adobe Photoshop CS3, so I have no idea if it will work for earlier versions. If anyone wants to help, it's required that you know how to use Photoshop. The blue is a bit lighter than I thought, but I think it's just ok: it stands out enough with the icons and the white border. :x Eversun City and Eversun South are almost ready as well. I don't think there should be much problem for other maps. Maybe just Placid Plain because it's very busy at the center... I'm doing it next. --D-day 09:00, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :Almost forgot to say... the watermark is not going to be stamped like that, lol. It will be more subtle if it's needed. --D-day 09:03, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Recipe pots maps Yay, I worked on some recipe jars maps, and they should be soon on the wiki (at least the ones I have made). You can see them over my userpage. It's an old version, it has been updated on my computer (I do not want to spam the recent changes log). The real version works on Firefox 3, Opera 9, Chrome, IE6 and IE7. The table will be kept because I like to have both options available (and just in case it screws up in other browsers). I added the Marshall as I think it would be useful (since they do sell recipes). A template is in the making to make this easier to manage. I'll try to include the table with the map in the template for less copy/pasting (and to ensure all data is the same). The map will a subpage of the article (e.g. Collington/Recipe). The subpage can be then transcluded in the Recipe article. I'm not too sure as for listing the recipes the Marshall sells (since it is shown in the Recipe article). My initial idea is to make a subpage (Marshall/Stock), which will be transcluded in either both page, or just the Recipe article (if I can do it). The table of the stock would appear under the other recipes. I am not entirely sure if this will work the way I want, so prepare for the recent changes spam of doom if it does not. It's a bit confusing, because I fail at explaining. :D I'll be revising the current map pictures to make them higher quality (and cropping when appropriate). Available markers: * - these are for certain quests NPCs. * http://i300.photobucket.com/albums/nn15/helloday/domowiki/NPC_2.gif - these are for merchant NPCs (as seen on the Japanese Domo; I have no idea if we will ever get that). As for the collection maps, I am planning to do something different to make my life easier (hint: recipe pots maps). If this works as planned, we can start making visual for NPC locations. --D-day 07:48, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :I am completely enamored with how good these look :D Excellent job! ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 19:27, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! I have finished all the areas that are not dungeons. I am considering making some changes regarding the colors to differentiate the NPC from the pots and perhaps pots that are not accessible through flying. —Preceding unsigned comment added by D-day (talk • ) Clean maps '''All maps (and future ones) are uploaded on this here'. Do not link these pictures please; only download them if necessary. They are around 700 kbs each since they are in PNG. Two versions are available: a clean map (no text) and a map with the names on it, all taken with an in-game resolution of 1024x768. If someone wants to upload a new version of a map, it must be cropped like maps uploaded between February 15th to February 17th 2009. -D-day 20:27, 17 February 2009 (UTC)